Marvel Super Heroes: Secret Wars
About Marvel Super Heroes: Secret Wars Marvel Super Heroes: Secret Wars is a (fictional) fighting video game developed by NetherRealm Studios and Marvel Comics. It features numerous Marvel Heroes and Villains caught up in a disaster which affects the entire Marvel Multiverse, forcing characters from numerous realities to both work together and battle on the newly forged arena of Battleworld. Gameplay is unique in that in addition to a large roster, Secret Wars features characters from different realities which have special effects and in-game bonuses, as well as unique dialogue and even attack options. Most characters have a default 616 version and there are also a selection of Time Runs Out and Ultimate versions of characters unlocked at the start owing to the game's story, but players will have to work to unlock others via the game modes and Archives. The game also features over thirty arenas on Battleworld, many of which are 'merged' arenas comprised of two separate realities and which were inspired by Netherrealm's Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe game from 2008. (Secret Wars is not a real video game, but rather an attempt via this wiki to imagine how a Marvel-based counterpart to the DC based Injustice: Gods Among Us and inspired by the 2015 event Secret Wars and its prequel storyline Time Runs Out would be like. This Wiki has not been authorised by NetherRealm or Marvel and is purely for fun and creativity. For the actual game please visit the Injustice Website or the Injustice Wiki.) Playable Characters Note: All characters in the game have special alternate costumes which whilst sharing combat moves and attacks have unique dialogue and bonus effects, inspired by the numerous versions of character during Secret Wars, as well as some versions exclusive to the game. These include a default version (normally the 616 version) and various unlockable versions for each character. Characters in bold are unlocked at the start of the game. Avengers *Captain America - Sam Wilson, Time Runs Out, Civil War, Planet Hulk, 2099, American Dream, 1872, Marville, Ian Rogers *Iron Man - Superior, Ultimate, War Machine, Civil War, Technopolis, 2099, 1872, Arno Stark, Marville, HYDRA *Thor - Lady Thor, Odinson, Ultimate, King Thor, Beta Ray Bill, Iron-Thor, Marville *Hulk - Doc Green, Ultimate, Maestro, House of M, 1872, Planet Hulk, Marville, Runaways (Skaar) *Hawkeye - 616, Kate Bishop, House of M, 2099, 1602, Marville *Black Panther - 616, Ultimate, Civil War, ?, ?, ? *Black Widow - 616, Ultimate, 1602, Marville, Civil War, Holy Wood *Captain Marvel - 616, Time Runs Out, Hala Field, House of M, Civil War, Holy Wood, ? *Spider-Woman - 616, Ultimate, House of M, HYDRA, Spider Gwen, Spider Girl, Lady Spider *Scarlet Witch - 616, House of M, 1602, AOA, Marville, ? *Vision - 616, Ultimate, 1872, Perfection, Holy Wood, ? *Captain Britain - 616, Time Runs Out, Spider-UK, Higher Avalon, Faiza Hussain, ? X-Men *Wolverine - Old Man Logan, X-hinction Agenda, '92, DOFP, House of M, AOA, Marville *Cyclops - 616, 05, '92, AOA, Marville, Limbo *Nightcrawler - 616, AOA, Limbo, ?, ?, ? *Colossus - 616, Ultimate, AOA, Limbo, Marville, DOFP *Beast - 616, 05, '92, AOA, 1602, Marville *Jean Grey - 05, Ultimate, '92, Limbo, AOA, Mutopia, DOFP (Rachel) *Storm - 616, Ultimate, Storm-Thor, '92, House of M, Marville, DOFP, Civil War *Kitty Pryde - 616, Ultimate, AOA, Kun Lun, DOFP, ? *Rogue - 616, '92, AOA, House of M, ?, ? *Psylocke - 616, House of M, ?, ?, ?, ? *Emma Frost - 616, Dystopia, Limbo, ?, ?, ? *Magik - 616, Limbo, Marville, ?, ?, ? *Iceman - 616, 05, AOA, Marville, ?, ? *Gambit - 616, AOA, House of M, ?, ?, ? Other Heroes *Spider-Man - 616, Ultimate, Noir, 2099, India, Spider Punk, Superior, Regency, Spider-Island, Marville, Technopolis, Spider Ham, Civil War, Limbo *Mr Fantastic - 616, Ultimate, ?, ?, ?, ? *Invisible Woman - 616, Ultimate, HYDRA, ?, ?, ? *Starlord - 616, New Xandar, 1602, ?, ?, ? *Gamora - 616, 1602, ?, ?, ?, ? *Black Bolt - 616, Ultimate, ?, ?, ?, ? *Ms Marvel - 616, Marville, Hala Field, ?, ?, ? *Doctor Strange - 616, 2099, Eye of Agamotto, ?, ?, ? *Namor - 616, Ultimate, ?, ?, ?, ? *Winter Soldier - 616, Runaways, 1602, ?, ?, ? *Daredevil - '616, 1602, House of M, Regency, Kun Lun, Bar Sinister Villains *Thanos - 616, New Xandar, ?, ?, ?, ? *Doctor Doom - 616, Ultimate, Wastelands, 2099, ?, ? *MODOK - 616, Killville, ?, ?, ?, ? *Loki - 616, King Loki, ?, ?, ?, ? *Ultron - 616, Perfection, ?, ?, ?, ? *Magneto - 616, AOA, House of M, DOFP, '92, Mutopia *Apocalypse - 616, AOA, ?, ?, ?, ? *Mystique - 616, Mutopia, DOFP, ?, ?, ? *Green Goblin - 616, Ultimate, Noir, Steampunk, ?, ? *Doctor Octopus - 616, Ultimate, Killville, 1872, ?, ? *Venom - 616, Ultimate, HYDRA, Regency, ?, ? *Kingpin - 616, 1872, Wastelands, Technopolis, ?, ? *Madame HYDRA - 616, HYDRA, ?, ?, ?, ? Boss Characters *Black Swan *Beyonder *Molecule Man *Rabum Alal Season Pass Characters *Angel - 616, 05, AOA, Marville, ?, ? *Ghost Rider - Robbie Reyes, Johnny Blaze, Phantom Rider, ?, ?, ? *Red Skull - 616, Wastelands, Greenland, ?, ?, ? *Iron Fist - 616, Kun Lun, ?, ?, ?, ? *Angela - 616, 1602, Kllville, ?, ?, ? *Mister Sinister - 616, Bar Sinister, ?, ?, ?, ? *She Hulk - 616, Arcadia, Yinsen City, House of M, ?, ? *Jubilee - 616, '92, Runaways, ?, ?, ? Pre Order DLC Character *Deadpool Special DLC Characters *Luke Skywalker *Han Solo *Darth Vader *Boba Fett *Elsa *Buzz Lightyear *Incredibles *Maleficent Pre-Order Bonuses To be added DLC Content Season Pass The Season Pass will be released on the same day as Secret Wars and gives players access to lots of upcoming content including eight DLC characters and nine Battleworld Warriors packs, each of which contain six Variants for a selection of the main characters. The first Battleworld Warriors Pack will be released on the same day as release and is exclusive to the Season Pass, whilst the others will be released upon each new DLC character. Battleworld Warriors Season Pass Exclusive Pack Battleworld Warriors Pack 1 Battleworld Warriors Pack 2 Battleworld Warriors Pack 3 Battleworld Warriors Pack 4 Battleworld Warriors Pack 5 Battleworld Warriors Pack 6 Battleworld Warriors Pack 7 Battleworld Warriors Pack 8 Stages Note: Stages with a dividing line between locations shows this is a merged arena which has elements of two separate realities on it. Stages vary in the number of areas to battle in from just one to as many as four for the Manhattan and City Stages. More than thirty stages have been confirmed so far with more possible, including four planned for 'special DLC' to accompany a special selection of DLC characters. *Manhattan (616/Ultimate) (Streets, Baxter Building, Triskelion, Avengers Mansion) *Attilan (Medusa's Throne Room) *Monster Metropolis (Fountain, Hall of Horrors) *Knowhere (Celestial's Tap, Collector's Museum) *Valley of Doom (Main Street, Train Station) *X-hinction Agenda *MC2 *Planet Hulk/Dystopia *Domain of Apocalypse *Egyptia/Techopolis (Marketplace, Mergepoint, Armour Labs) *K'un Lun (Dojo) *Spider Island *The Regency *King James' England (Great Theatre, Witch Hunter Stronghold) *Utopolis *Doomgard *Doomstadt *Weirdworld *New Quack City/Marville *Higher Avalon/New Mars (Martian Hive, Braddock Castle) *Yinsen City/New Mondo City *Arachnia *Eye of Agamotto *The City (Forest Hills, Holy Wood) *The Warzone *HYDRA Empire/Hala Field *2099 (Alchemax Facility, City Rooftop) *Far East/Valley of Flame *Wastelands *Sentinel Territories/Mutopia *Westchester *Monarchy of M *Killville *Arcadia *Limbo/Bar Sinister *Deadlands/Perfection *New Xandar *The SHIELD (Perfection, New Xandar, Deadlands) Pre Order DLC Arenas *Battleworld (1984) *Doombase (1984) Special DLC Arenas *?/? *?/? *?/? *?/? Story Mode See Story Mode (Secret Wars). Tales of Battleworld Tales of Battleworld was designed by the developers to serve as a replacement to a more traditional Arcade Mode and also focus on situations and locations not fully explored in the Story Mode, as well as act as a location to allow players to buy certain content with their Battlecoins. It is played in a first person perspective similar to Mortal Kombat X's Krypt mode with a central hub and portals to smaller explorable environments across Battleworld. Narrated by Boris, Doom's loyal servant and orator, the player can navigate the domains to find Battleshards which reveal playable battles from that region. Completing these and defeating special enemies as numerous characters, together with exploration of the regions will help to unlock items such as Variant Characters, Behind the Scenes Artwork for both the game and comics and guides to the domains of Battleworld. Future DLC will expand on this mode with new hubs containing missions and unlockable content for the new variants and characters. Battleworld Conquest Conquest Mode is a special game mode featuring strategy elements with combat, and was said to be modelled after the board game RISK and Stratego by the developers. Players select a domain on Battleworld and become that domain's Baron, gaining special bonuses which tie to it in a similar manner to Variants in combat. Their objective is to assault the other territories and become the new ruler of Battleworld by using a selection of characters which will be dependent on the domain selected. When a domain is defeated players will have a selection of victory options including 'recruiting' a character from that domain if available. Special variants and artwork and other material can be unlocked by playing this mode. The lineup of characters and bonuses for each domain will be revealed soon. Not all domains are playable, but the developers have confirmed domains without playable characters will have 'special challenges' to defeat and thus represent them. As with Tales of Battleworld the developers have confirmed this mode will be expanded upon with future DLC via new Domains to play as. Deadpool's Secret Secret Wars (Pre Order Special Mode) Details to be added. (Make it snappy mister, you wanna let them know how awesome this mode's gonna be!) Story DLC Expansion To be revealed! Category:Secret Wars Category:Marvel Category:Created by Derek Metaltron Category:Games